


When Will I See The Stars?

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Nervous Yams, bc why not, more refrence to yamaguchis freckles being stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wore a lot of sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will I See The Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! I for once had no trouble thinking of a title for a story! 
> 
> The beginning is really bad i really only like end of this but i cant just post the end so...we have a story.
> 
> Yamaguchi is my little baby child i love him with all my heart, and i wanna write more dominate and confident Yams but we have this bc writing insecure Yams is my fav thing as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and such are highly appreciated!

He always wore sweaters, you noted as you stocked shelves. It was approaching summer and he'd been continuing the trend of long sleeves.

You moved a couple cans out of the way to look at him through the shelf. He was tall, but his friend was taller. He was playing with the end of his sleeves, nervous. Today his sweater was green stripes. 

"Tsukki!" That name must leave a sticky feeling in his mouth right? It left one in yours and you've never even said it out loud. He said something while your internal monologue was going on, turned around and you were staring at his chin.

You made a sharp 'eep!' sound and got off your tip toes. Great now he only saw your forehead, that helped right? You pushed some cans in front of you, but he quickly pushed them away. 

"Hello?" You stood up on your tip toes, it made sense that he'd want to ask why you were blatantly staring at him. 

"Y-yes?" Damn that stutter. 

"[Name]!" Great what did Keishin want? "Stop fooling around and come help me in the back!" 

"Yes Keishin!" You waved at the boy and raced to the back of the store, grateful for your cousins timing.

-

Being the youngest of the Ukai cousins wasn't an easy task. You learned volleyball like the rest, but you also had all the other cousins to beat at family gatherings. None of them went easy on you either. You felt you had to work twice as hard to get over the fact the rest had years more experience under their belt.

Your cousin Keishin had recently decided that he would coach for Karasuno's male volleyball club. He also decided that he'd let you work at his store, even if he was almost obligated to. 

Karasuno's volleyball club was a rowdy bunch, that was for certain. You started work after school everyday and maybe two hours later they'd tumble in with Keishin and get meat buns.

There were two you knew, Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama was in your class and Hinata always tended to come through during lunch. The others you'd only heard of through word of mouth but Daichi and Sugawara had talked to you while getting everyone their food before. 

Today all of them came in, to be honest this overwhelmed you. You were the only one on duty in the shop and they kept touching everything and yelling in the store. 

"[Name] it's nice to see you." Sugawara came up to the counter. You nervously looked over his shoulder at Hinata and Kageyama about to knock something over. Daichi yelled at them.

"How many will it be today?" You asked and took the money out of Sugawara's hand. 

Handing Sugawara the bag, you saw over his shoulder that boy. He was talking to that other one.

"Tsukki!" He laughed. He was wearing his school uniform, but unlike the rest he had his white shirts sleeves all the way down. 

As they filed their way out you caught eyes with the taller one (you only knew him by Tsukki and no way were you about to call him that) and he smirked at you. 

-

At school the next day, you were pulled aside at lunch.

"[Name]! Visitor!" A girl called out and you excused yourself from your friends to find the tall one outside your classroom.

"[Name]?" He looked down at you and started to crack up. This guy must want a hole in his kneecap.

"Yes?" You responded confidently. You weren't about to be intimidated by this beanpole.

"Yamaguchi wanted you to know that he likes you." He said with little to no emotion.

"I-I'm flattered, but who's Yamaguchi?" You stared at him. You didn't know a Yamaguchi, was this guy Yamaguchi? No, there's no way to get Tsukki from Yamaguchi.

He looked behind him and pointed over his shoulder down the hall. In front of a locker was sweater boy, twiddling with his fingernails and glancing over. You locked eyes and he blushed madly. Sweater boy's name was Yamaguchi?

"I-I'm not quite sure how to answer that." You confessed, you'd never had anyone tell you that before, much less someone whose name you did not know.

"Well it's not like it's my problem." Tall Guy shrugged and walked back down the hall towards Yamaguchi. What were you supposed to do?

-

That day at work you wondered how one would go about rejecting someone. You knew you had to, you had just learned the guy's name today, but a part of you really didn't want to. You could always be friends first right? You knew that wouldn't be fair, you'd just be giving him false hope. You knew it was ultimately better for everyone that you reject him and never talk to him ever again. 

That was proving to be especially hard when he came in, instead of Sugawara or Daichi. He takes about two steps into the store and then walks out, but then was pushed back in.

"[N-Name]! Hello!" He was talking way to loud. 

"Yamaguchi, welcome." You smiled at him, he was cute, you'd give him that. 

"Ah, yes hello." He scooted his way over to the counter and fidgeted with his jacket sleeve. Looking down at a sheet of paper he struggled out his order.

"S-so [Name], I..." He started, crap you forget he wanted an answer. Placing the last meat in in the bag you turned to him, you could do this, you could do this.

You looked him in the face and realized you could definitely not do this. He had nice boyish face and freckles. His eyes looked so hopeful and goss, there was no way you could reject that face. You couldn't lie either though.

"Yamaguchi, give me your phone number." You were surprised with your own boldness and felt your face heat up as soon as it was ripped from your throat.

"S-sure!" He jotted it down for you and took the bag, racing out of the store.

-

Over the course of the next two weeks you found out a lot about Yamaguchi. He thought it was cool that his volleyball coach was your cousin, he thought it was cool that you yourself played volleyball recreationally, and he found it cool that you had a job. There were plenty of things you found cool about Yamaguchi, he was hardworking, smart, and actually enjoyed volleyball. 

One day you invited him to come to the store, an insane act of bravery on your end, he said yes and asked if he could bring Tall Guy (or Tsukki but you still weren't gonna call him that).

It didn't make you upset that Tall Guy was going to come, as much as Keishin insisted that your face was that of a scorned woman, it just made you feel like maybe he didn't really like you. He had never told you he did, if you thought about it the only time it had been said was when Tall Guy said it. Didn't really help.

"[Name]!" Yamaguchi entered the store wearing a dark red sweater, Tall Guy beside him with a striped short sleeve. 

"Yamaguchi! Welcome!" You waved back. "I'm just getting off now so let me get my stuff and we'll head out."

Walking in the middle of Yamaguchi and Tall Guy was weird. You tried to lean more towards Yamaguchi, it felt more comfortable on his side, but Tall Guy blocked out the sun if you stood close enough to him, so it wasn't really working out.

Suddenly however Tall Guy stopped, you looked back and he was walking into a house. 

"This is my stop." He looked at you coldly and entered, what you assumed to be, his house. 

"C'mon [Name]" Yamaguchi outstretched his hand, you took it and began walking with him down the street. 

 

Holding hands with Yamaguchi was weird, to say the least. It rattled you a bit, it was warm and comfortable. You half expected his hand to be clammy and gross, if only because it would make you feel better, but it felt natural, like you'd been doing it all your life. 

"Ah, [Name] it's the park!" Yamaguchi pulled you towards it, leading you into the entrance.

"You know, this is where I met Tsukki." Yamaguchi said as the two of you sat on swings. You turned to him and he looked off into the distance, he was still playing with his sweater sleeves.

"Yamaguchi why do you always wear sweaters?" You asked absentmindedly, you studied his profile as his lips quirked up in a half smile. 

"Because the idea of people getting to see my flaws scares me."

-

You didn't quite understand what Yamaguchi meant at the time, and he had completely changed the subject afterwards, but you soon realized that statement couldn't be farther from the truth.

Yamaguchi wrestled out of his sweater, and you marveled at all the little freckles that adorned his upper half. Yamaguchi had insisted it wasn't a bit deal, that you didn't have to see him shirtless for this to be a good time, but you had been persistent that he was going to show you his "flaws". Yamaguchi had said that he hated his freckles, that no matter how much older he got they still reminded him of what happened as a child. You had said that they reminded you of stars and asked "when can I see them?".

Your hands began to roam his chest and abdomen, wandering over each and every constellation they created. They really did remind of you stars, each one its own separate piece of a galaxy that was Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Sweaters and long sleeved shirts could never do him justice, you decided as you squeezed the upper part of his arm. They could never show off how hard he worked, how much he'd grown from the scrawny kid that got picked on in grade school.

You leaned in and kissed him, slowly and gently. It wasn't your first, but you treated it as such, soft brush of lips that showed love and affection greater then you could ever hope to convey with words.

"Every little piece of your body is wonderfully put together, each star on you is a part of a bigger universe that I love, cherish, and adore with every part of me." You look down from your perch on his lap. "When will you realize that I want you to love yourself as much as I love you? You've got a lot of catching up to do, but I will help you realize every flaw is a star I love to see."

When will you see the stars?


End file.
